Perdóname
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Sakuno le expresa a Ryoma su sentir tras la separación y ruptura de su matrimonio.


_Sabes… estuve en la que llamamos nuestra casa… Aquél pequeño rincón que habíamos elegido y que muchas noches fue testigo de nuestro amor._

 _Las circunstancias cambiaron, y nuestra burbuja se rompió. Ambos fuimos responsables. Me fui porque dijiste que no podíamos seguir, que nos hacíamos más daño al estar juntos. Sin embargo, no he podido irme del todo. Muchas de mis cosas siguen ahí._

 _Tenía miedo de sacarlas… miedo de aceptar que en verdad esto se termino. Que aquél viaje que iniciamos llego a su fin de forma estrepitosa y dolorosa._

 _Que todos aquellos que habían dicho que no éramos compatibles tenían razón, que no era la indicada para ti… que tú no eras quien podía hacerme feliz._

 _Me negué a escuchar todo eso, porque yo era feliz a tu lado… y ahora sé que tú lo eras al mío, hasta que deje que todos los miedos e inseguridades me dominaran. Me encerré y creí que me protegía, sin darme cuenta que solo te alejaba y para cuando quise estar a tu lado, tu también te habías alejado y creado tu muro._

 _Fui una niña berrinchuda que creyó que siempre estarías ahí y sin medir las consecuencias te rechace y te reclame._

 _Y fue más fácil culparte en que ya no me querías y que estabas con tu estudiante… aquella tenista que se interesaba en cada paso que dabas, que se involucraba en cada proyecto, que te seguía peor que tu sombra._

 _Habías dejado de sonreír a mi lado, te mostrabas incomodo y alterado. Siempre buscabas una excusa para no estar en la casa. Y me volví loca._

 _Ahora, solo me queda aceptar mis errores y seguir. Entender que ya no es viable seguir a tu lado._

 _Pase hace unos días a nuestra casa… abrace a Karupin, quien solo maullaba… un maullido muy bajo y que creí que demostraba que él también lo estaba pasando mal. Quiero creer que me extraña, porque era yo quien lo malcriaba y consentía, tú aunque lo adoras siempre has sido más distante y actuado como gendarme para que se comportara._

 _Tome la foto que rompí, aquella donde en la iglesia compartíamos un beso… cuando te sentía mío… quiero repararla… porque nunca debí romperla._

 _No pude evitar ver el resto de las fotos... con detenimiento noté cada uno de tus gestos… y fui una idiota. Una cobarde que dejo que sus temores la cegaran. No fui capaz de ver la alegría en cada una de ellas, solo quería ver aquello que imagine._

 _Perdóname…_

 _Lo siento tanto, te lastime creyendo que me protegía y que hacerme la fuerte servía de algo. Cuando solo te alejaba._

 _Creí que podía estar sin tus besos, tus abrazos y tus caricias… que sí no querías dármelos no tenía porque pedírtelos y rogar por ellos. Que no tenía porque aceptarlos cuando tú querías…_

 _Quise sentirme fuerte cuando solo me ocultaba del dolor, del miedo de perderte sin entender que era yo misma la que te había impedido acercarte a mí._

 _Y para cuando me di cuenta del daño, trate de remediarlo… como queriendo tapar el pozo cuando se había ahogado alguien antes._

 _Tú también cambiaste y solo empeoro todo. Perdóname por darme cuenta tan tarde._

 _Sé que mi postura de que no sufres por no estar a mi lado es idiota y egoísta. Porque te conozco, y siempre te mostrarás fuerte e imperturbable aunque por dentro te estés muriendo. Siempre admire eso de ti, y aunque hoy es algo que me duele, siempre amaré ese rasgo, porque es parte de ti._

 _Siempre fuiste un orgullo para mí y un ejemplo, que no siempre te hice caso, es cierto… pero era como un niño pequeño que creía podía resolver las cosas a su manera y sola… porque quería demostrarte que habías elegido bien, a alguien fuerte e independiente… un error más._

 _Perdóname por frustrar tus planes, no lo hice de manera consciente… siempre quise que alcanzaras todos tus sueños…_

" _Si pudieras volar, al suelo no regresarías" Eso es lo que sentí al verte enfrascado solo en tus proyectos… y yo… que era el suelo… me aterre. Lo siento._

 _Sé que odiabas que me disculpara por todo… pero solo una vez más lo haré._

 _Debes seguir tu camino, debes buscar tus sueños y no mirar atrás._

 _Me dijiste que querías que todos te reconocieran y admiraran tu trabajo, discúlpame si se me hizo ilógico y tonto tu comentario… puesto que también solías decir que no te importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensarán._

 _No lo comprendí, porque todos los que te rodeaban siempre lo hacían… te admiraban… o esa percepción tenía yo._

 _Cuando decidí luchar por ti, decidiste marcharte tú… y dijiste que era lo mejor y estarías bien, que no debía preocuparme de nada…_

 _¿No lo entiendes? No puedes consolarme con eso… y solo volví a escapar y volví a marcharme para no ver tu gesto de decepción._

 _Solo queríamos un lugar para empezar, pero todo se opaco cuando en lugar de darnos cuenta de nuestros errores nos enfocamos en los malos recuerdos, en aquellas diferencias y problemas que habíamos tenido cuando fuimos novios._

 _Sé bien que para ti era difícil confiar en los demás… más aún… ¿cómo confiar en alguien que solo escapa y huye de sus errores?_

 _Me dijiste que no ibas a dejar que la vida te quebrara… ¡Cúmplelo! Que no se quede solo en palabras… sé que no te estás cuidando, no comes, medio duermes y entrenas en exceso… estas cayendo… y es lo que menos quiero._

 _Ambos cometimos errores, pero no podemos quedarnos así. Sería como no haber aprendido nada… y creo que no lo vale, no… después de tanto sufrimiento… quedarnos estáticos._

" _ **Aún no entiendo como desde aquél momento no he sido capaz de alcanzar mi sueño. Será que para mí todo ha terminado… no soy más que un pobre, triste y débil soñador"**_

 _Sé que una parte de ti, se siente de esta forma… pero te lo dije una y mil veces… tienes que creer que puedes hacerlo. Siempre has tenido confianza en ti mismo, pero… en ocasiones creí que tenías miedo a no lograrlo o que no lo merecieras realmente._

 _Tienes la capacidad de alcanzar cada una de tus metas, nunca lo dudes… si llegas a perder la esperanza mira siempre al cielo, cada una de las estrellas y enfócate en su brillo… siempre habrá el tiempo y encontrarás la fuerza para alcanzarlas…_

 _Deja de cargar con el pasado, sigue adelante… llega a lo más alto._

 _El sufrimiento de los demás no es tu culpa, ni siquiera el mío aunque te haya hecho creer que si… Perdóname._

 _Siempre me dijiste que si quería algo tenía que trabajar por ello, si algo no funcionaba cambiara la estrategia, pero que jamás te rindas… Aplícalo una vez más contigo. Deja de aferrarte a lo que paso, eso es lo que realmente no te deja volar. No me deslindo de mi responsabilidad, porque en su momento yo tampoco te lo permití… Sin embargo, deja ya de cargar miedos, dolor y rencor que no son tuyos._

 _No te puedo decir que será de la noche a la mañana… tú elegirías el tiempo. Pero si te pido que no cargues conmigo, no tienes porque._

 _Lo que paso entre los dos fue culpa de ambos, fuimos indiferentes a lo que sucedía y lo nuestro llego a su fin. Me gustaría decir lo contrario, que si siempre fuiste fuerte y yo quería luchar aun podíamos rescatar algo._

 _Te doy la razón… las cosas no cambiarán mientras sigamos en los mismos patrones… y yo no quiero seguir en el mío… tú… no lo sé._

 _Quiero agradecerte cada uno de los momentos que tuvimos, porque para mí no fue todo malo, muy por el contrario. Todas las veces que te dije que quería tirar todo a la basura o que no había valido la pena, era mi dolor hablando, porque quería que dejará de doler, el ya no tenerte a mi lado._

 _Me negaba a dejarte ir… solías decir que tenía problemas para decir adiós… Es cierto. Pero llego el momento de cambiarlo._

 _Ya no puedo forzar lo que hubo, de lo contrario terminara mal. Te prometo que encontrare la manera de seguir; lo estoy haciendo… aunque ya no me sirva para estar a tu lado, quiero sacar algo de todo esto._

 _Espero que tú también lo hagas y no te quedes en lo mismo… te repito, elegirás el momento en que te sientas listo… quizá con alguien más a tu lado._

 _Hoy… decido también dejarte atrás… tomar mi camino. Siempre te amaré, lo sigo haciendo. Pero ya no puedo estar con la esperanza de algo que no sucederá, por mucho que lo desee._

 _Llego la hora de crecer y entender que todas las acciones tienen consecuencias… debo afrontar las mías. Sé que tomaste esta decisión porque estas pensando en ti… quizá en mi también, aunque no pueda verlo ahora… no del todo._

 _Es una realidad que eres tú y solo tú quien debe importarte… yo haré lo mismo de ahora en adelante. Podría intentar decirte lo que debes hacer, qué camino tomar. Pero no es lo correcto._

 _Tú elegiste tú camino y yo debo buscar el mío. Quizá, si nos espera algo mejor a ambos._

 _Te dejo en libertad… Ryoma Echizen… En todos los sentidos, no quiero que cargues conmigo, que sientas que fuiste responsable de mi llanto. Gracias… pero puedo sostenerme sola._

 _Lloraré lo que tenga que llorar… me levantaré y seguiré adelante. Eso me enseñaste y es lo que me quedo._

 _Gracias por todo… y cuídate._

 _Atentamente._

 _Sakuno Ryuzaki._


End file.
